Dry Seasons
by Sakura Dancer
Summary: Melukis telah menjadi passion dan ruh dari hari-hari seorang Sai. Namun entah kenapa, kemampuannya 'menulis' di atas layar putih itu mendadak menghilang. Apakah kehadiran seorang gadis berambut pink mampu membuat Sai menemukan sebab hilangnya kemampuannya itu? Atau justru membuat kondisinya makin buruk? SaiSaku semi-drabble. A Different Hue (facebook group) promo fic. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto IS NOT mine. This fanfiction is merely for fun. No profit is gained.**

**Warning: AU, OOC.**

* * *

Inilah saat-saat yang paling kubenci. Saat-saat terkering dalam hidupku. Saat-saat di mana ide berhenti mengalir dari hulu, seolah-olah kemarau berkepanjangan yang tak kunjung tamat melanda otak dan sisi kreatif dari jiwaku. Kuas yang selama ini kuadu dengan kanvas kini tak lagi menari lincah. Ia hanya menggantung setengah hidup di jepitan jemari tangan. Dan mataku kini hanya memicing, bergantian memandang kanvas dan pemandangan di tepi sungai seperti makhluk bodoh.

Akhirnya kulempar juga kuas itu ke arah sungai. Biarlah ia dimakan oleh ikan-ikan di sana, itu kalau ikan-ikan itu mau. Kuhela napas panjang sembari menatap nanar pada riak air sungai yang mengalir tenang. Kuhempaskan tubuh ke atas rerumputan hijau nan tebal dengan kekesalan yang tampak nyata.

Kehilangan ide bagi seorang seniman sepertiku sama saja dengan kehilangan setengah jiwanya. Melukis telah menjadi _passion_ dan ruh dari hari-hariku. Dengan melukis, semua bentuk emosi dan apa yang ingin kusampaikan bisa tercurah dengan sempurna, dengan gradasi dan dramatisasi yang tepat dan tidak berlebihan. Kanvas adalah pengganti kata-kataku. Dan coretan di atasnya adalah bentuk dari pemikiranku yang abstrak namun lugas dan jujur. Namun entah kenapa kemampuanku 'menulis' di atas layar putih itu mendadak mampet, menghilang seperti alkohol yang berevaporasi.

"Sepertinya tuan pelukis sedang mengalami titik jenuh. Atau bisa kukatakan, kehilangan 'sentuhan' emasnya?"

Tubuhku otomatis terlonjak dan bangkit duduk mendengar suara semanis madu mengusik kesendirianku. Kuedarkan pandang untuk mencari siapa yang telah berbicara dengan manis, tapi juga bernada ejekan itu. Seorang gadis tampak tersenyum melihatku menemukan keberadaannya. Tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan rasa meremehkan yang terpancar dari wajahnya, ia gerakkan kaki telanjangnya ke arahku.

_Dress_ musim panasnya yang sewarna dengan rambut pendek gadis itu berkibar diterpa angin, bergoyang seiring langkah mungil dan santainya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku ketika ia telah duduk manis di sebelahku. Tidak bisa kupungkiri kalau ada nada sinis dalam pertanyaanku, namun yang dilakukannya hanya terkikik geli.

"Apa aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat? Padahal aku hanya ingin membantumu, tuan pelukis."

"Dan siapa kau ini? Jin botol? Peri sungai?" tanyaku skeptis. Entah mengapa melihat wajah gadis ini membuatku ingin menumpahkan kekesalanku padanya. Tapi mataku berkhianat dengan melirik gadis itu, menangkup setiap pentalan sinar matahari yang membuat kulit putihnya makin bersinar. Lalu angin berbisik, menghantarkan wangi rumput dan rambut gadis itu yang eksotis. Dia cantik. Setidaknya di mata legamku, dia tampak sebagai sosok yang segar dan manis... semanis sari strawberry matang yang berlompatan di lidah ketika dikunyah. Aku menghela napas, tidak ingin jatuh ke dalam pesonanya yang menjerat.

"Kau bisa menganggapku sebagai sesosok... _muse_?" jawabnya kemudian. Matanya memercikkan keriangan dan keisengan yang mirip dengan anak-anak.

"Atau _siren,_" tukasku. Gadis itu bersungut sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak akan menenggelamkanmu ke dalam laut, di sini tidak ada laut... hanya sungai."

Aku merasakan kekesalanku padanya sedikit naik beberapa derajat. Mungkin karena nada kasualnya... atau mungkin karena rasa frustasiku akibat ide yang kering perlu pelampiasan. Mungkin karena kalimat-kalimat ringannya yang seolah mengejek kondisiku. Atau juga... mungkin karena semata-mata kehadiran gadis ini?

Akhirnya aku hanya diam mematung, memandangi sungai seolah-olah ingin menghilangkan kehadirannya. Sadar bahwa tingkah inosennya memicu amarahku, gadis bermata hijau itu menyentuh bahuku dengan lembut.

"_Gomen_..." gumamnya memelas. Suaranya yang lembut berhasil menghipnotis dan tanpa sadar aku menoleh padanya. Tapi segera kusesali tingkahku itu saat menemukan senyum di sudut bibirnya.

"Cih."

"Sai-_kun_..."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan sok manis begitu."

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya dan tampak berpikir, "Kalau kupanggil Sai-_chan_?"

Cukup! Semua tingkah inosennya, nada manja suaranya, dan ketiadaan rasa bersalah dalam gerak-geriknya membuat kemarahannya membuncah. Aku yakin mata hitamku pasti berkilat marah karena aku merasakan kepalaku hampir meledak karena dia.

Kutarik paksa pergelangan tangannya yang masih tinggal di bahuku, kudorong tubuhnya ke atas hamparan rumput. Helai-helai merah muda rambutnya tersebar di sela-sela hijaunya karpet hidup di bawah tubuh sang gadis. Mata hijau jernihnya membulat, dan sebersit ketakutan melintas di ekspresinya yang seolah kaku. Sepertinya dia tidak pernah menduga kalau aku akan bertingkah spontan seperti ini.

Seulas seringai puas kutunjukkan di depan wajahnya yang jaraknya tak seberapa dari wajahku. Kutekan pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut, "Jangan main-main denganku, **Sakura-_chan_**. Atau kau mau melihat betapa frustasinya aku belakangan ini?"

Ya. Inilah yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kepergiannyalah yang membuat ideku berhamburan menghilang. Ketiadaannyalah yang membuat _passion_ku kosong-melompong seperti kamar yang ditinggal oleh penghuninya.

Rona merah muda menggerayangi wajah putih Sakura, bukti bahwa rasa malu dan canggung menggeliat di hatinya. Dan untuk menutupi kecanggungan itu, gadisku itu malah merajuk dengan menampilkan wajah cemberut.

"Kau kan sudah bilang iya waktu aku bilang mau pergi berlibur."

"Tapi kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan pergi sebulan," sanggahku.

"Salahkan saja Ino dan Naruto. Si kembar itu yang menangguhkan jadwal pulang dari Bali."

"Kau selalu punya opsi untuk pulang lebih dulu," sahutku tak mau kalah.

Bibir mungilnya terbuka sejenak untuk melancarkan protes, namun seketika itu juga bibir itu terkatup, berganti dengan seringai licik dan juga rasa percaya diri.

"Kau begitu merindukan aku ya, _Koi_?"

Aku tidak bereaksi, melainkan hanya menatapnya dengan wajah dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Perlahan-lahan, raut percaya dirinya itu mulai luntur, digantikan dengan rasa canggung dan rasa takut kembali.

"Sai...?" bisiknya ragu-ragu. Aku tidak menjawabnya secara verbal. Yang kulakukan hanyalah mendekatkan wajahku ke pundaknya dan memeluknya pelan. Aku hanya ingin tenggelam dalam rona merah muda dirinya dan wangi tubuhnya yang berbaur dengan rerumputan. Aku hanya ingin menutup kembali semua lubang di hati dari ketiadaannya selama sebulan ini, dan mengisi diriku yang hitam-putih dengan ide-ide segar yang bersumber darinya... dari cintanya... dari pelukannya.

Tubuh kecil Sakura melembut, otot-ototnya yang tegang kini menerima aksiku dengan pengertian. Ia balik memelukku dan meembelaiku dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu..." bisiknya. Sekalipun aku tidak melihat, aku bisa merasakan senyum tulus dalam kata-katanya.

Untuk beberapa lama kami hanya diam tanpa kata-kata apapun, hanya berpelukan melepas rindu dan sesekali Sakura membelai punggungku. Kami hanya saling bertukar kehangatan, seolah menebus status _in absentia _kami selama sebulan ini, sebelum kemudian aku teringat sesuatu.

"Kuasku."

* * *

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Rambling Corner:**

**Haiiiii, minna-san, senpai-tachi, apa kabaaar?**

**Long time no see.**

**Saya datang membawa fanfic yang -kayanya- plotless -memang-.**

**Lewat rambling corner ini saya mau curhat... kalau saya beneran dapet bonus writer's block bertubi-tubi.**

**Alhamdulillah -eh?-**

**Serius. Saya beneran nggak tau mau digimanain ini. Makanya ceritanya jadi begini. Hadeuh.**

**O iya, fic ini adalah Sakura Dancer's first Saisaku. Saya suka banget ama pari ini, cuma baru kesampaian bikin yang seperti ini.**

**Fic ini saya dedikasiin buat SaiSaku Lovers, terutama buat temen-temen di A Different Hue (SaiSaku Lovers), sebuah grup di Fesbuk yang masih unyu-unyu banget. **

**Kalau minna-san dan senpai-tachi mau gabung ke grup itu, silakaaaan.**

**We'll welcome you happily ^^ (promo mode)**

**Gomen sebelumnya kalau fanfic saya ini nggak memuaskan ya.**

**Mohon dimaklumi ya...**

**Dan mohon reviewnya juga...**

**Kritik juga ga pa pa...**

**Flame juga monggo... #pasrah bener#**

**Oke deh,**

**Sebelumnya arigatou gozaimasu ya ^^**

**Sign  
**

**,,**

**Sakura Dancer**

TAMAT


End file.
